L'amant du cuisinier
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Sanji, ivre et en plein chagrin d'amour à cause d'une personne qu'il ne pense jamais pouvoir avoir couche avec un inconnu, et que deux ans plus tard cet inconnu vient lui rendre visite à lui et à son équipage, et que la personne que Sanji aimait fait partie de ce fameux équipage ? Il se passerait surement ça...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel arrivé

**L'amant du cuisiner.**

Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de l'auteur du manga one piece.

Et oui, c'est une fic' yaoi sur one piece, je sais que je n'ai pas fini mon autre fic' sur Harry Potter mais le chapitre 1 de cette fic' trainait sur mon ordinateur et j'ai donc choisi de vous la faire partager. C'est un Zoro X Sanji, avec comme couple (très) secondaires Robin X Nami et Luffy X Ace.

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part sur les eaux de Grande Line, l'équipage du chapeau de paille faisait route vers de nouvelles aventures, plus passionnantes les unes que les autres. Mais en attendent, la routine habituelle s'était installée sur le navire. Le capitaine et le médecin écoutaient les récits du grand capitaine Usopp, tandis que l'archéologue et la navigatrice bronzaient sur des tranzates un verre à la main. N'oublions pas le bretteur qui faisait sa sieste dans un coin du pont, le charpentier qui vérifiait l'état du Sunny et le cuisinier qui préparait des cocktails pours ses « déesses ». Une journée à l'apparence paisible, pour le moment…Car, surgit de nulle part une silhouette sombre grimpait discrètement au navire, profitant du fait que l'équipage se la coulait douce pour pouvoir s'y infiltrer en douce et faire une arrivée remarquable, et surtout étonné « son amour » et qu'il soit fier de lui. Après avoir infiltré le dit navire, il décida de prendre de la hauteur avant de faire son show, et monta donc sur la cabine de la navigatrice, et ainsi juché sur son promontoire il prit la parole, étonnant tout l'équipage, sauf le cuisinier qui était enfermé dans sa cuisine :

… : Bonjour, équipage du chapeau de paille, je suis venu…

Il se fit évidemment coupé par le capitaine, qui plus qu'étonné, mais pas effrayé le moins du monde comparé au reste de l'équipage, le questionna.

Luffy : Hey ! T'es qui toi ?

… : J'allais justement le dire, je suis le capitaine Blackmore et je suis

Usopp : Et que veux-tu capitaine Blackmore ? Fit ce dernier interrompant une fois de plus l'inconnu, mais contrairement au capitaine, il était lui terrifié…

Sur ces paroles, le cuisto sortit de sa cuisine pour voir d'où venait tout ce raffut.

Sanji : Hey ! C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Zoro : Oh, c'est un certain capitaine Blackmore qui vient d'arriver sur le navire, cuisto de mes deux.

Sanji : Ha bon ? Où, tête d'algue ? T'étais pas foutu de me prévenir ?

Pendant que Sanji parlait, le capitaine Blackmore se dandinait avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Telle une jouvencelle devant l'être aimé.

Capitaine Blackmore : Oh, mon amour ! Tu es superbe, comme toujours !

Oh fur et à mesure que le capitaine parlait, sanji devenait de plus en plus pale, allant jusqu'à ressembler à un cadavre. Et quand il finit d'atteindre le summum de la blancheur il vint se cacher derrière son nakama le plus proche. Qui n'était autre que le marimo attitré.

Zoro : Hé, le cuisto de pacotille qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Sanji : J'essaye d'échapper à un taré tu vois !

Capitaine Blackmore : Moi un taré ? Mais non voyons ! Ne me traite pas comme ça mon ange !

Nami : Hein ? Ton amour c'est Sanji ! On parle bien du même Sanji, hein ? Le coureur de jupons et cuisinier à bord de ce navire ?

Capitaine Blackmore : Coureur de jupons ? Mais pourquoi, il ne me semblait pas qu'il l'était…Il m'a bien

Sanji : On a rien fait ensemble ! Tu es tout simplement un psychopathe ou un autre truc du genre qui en veut à ma santé mentale!

Capitaine Blackmore : Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! Tu m'as embrassé si fougueusement qu'on aurait dit que tu étais habitué à le faire avec des hommes !

Zoro : Hein ? Le sourcil en vrille se tape des mecs ?

Luffy : Oh cool ! Il est comme moi !

Tout les pirates sauf Robin : Hein ?

Luffy : Bah oui ! Moi j'ai fait des choses amusantes avec Ace.

Robin : Alors je vais mettre les choses au clair, puisque personnes ne comprends rien pour l'instant et que la situation est franchement étrange. Luffy est apparement gay, Nami et moi sommes ensembles depuis quelques temps et les autres sont hétéros et désespérément célibataires. Et pour le cas de Sanji, et bien je ne sais pas grand-chose car il n'a jamais rien fait en notre présence.

Sanji : Rhoo, mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ! Je ne suis pas gay moi et puis mes deux déesses sont ensembles ? Pourquoi ?

Zoro : On n'en doute maintenant, cuisto à la con.

Nami : Et sanji, c'est une question idiote. Parce que nous nous aimons abruti.

Capitaine Blackmore : Pour revenir à mon histoire, et bien à la base je devais vous tuez, mais quand j'ai vu que mon beau Apollon faisait parti de l'équipage, et bien je me suis dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais si je tuais ses nakamas. Donc, je ne peux pas me résoudre à effectuer cette mission, alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'accueillir à bord jusqu'à la première terre que vous croiserez.

Sanji : Alors là, c'est mort ! Quitte à te balancer à l'eau tu ne resteras pas sur ce navire.

Capitaine Blackmore : Mais, sanji-san, moi je t'aime et toi aussi, alors pourquoi…

Sanji : Mais quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais au juste ? Jamais ! Alors laisse nous tranquille.

Robin : Sanji, qu'est ce que tu ressentirais toi, si la personne que tu aimais te disais ça ? Ca te ferait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne fait pas aux autres ce qui te fera mal à toi. Luffy, penses-tu qu'il puisse rester à bord ?

Sanji : Mais comment…

Robin : Je sais tout ou presque sur mon équipage, alors luffy ?

Luffy : Plus on est de fous plus on ri !


	2. Chapter 2 : La rencontre

**L'amant du cuisiner.**

Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de l'auteur du manga one piece.

Et oui, c'est une fic' yaoi sur one piece, je sais que je n'ai pas fini mon autre fic' sur Harry Potter mais le chapitre 1 de cette fic' trainait sur mon ordinateur et j'ai donc choisi de vous la faire partager. C'est un Zoro X Sanji, avec comme couple (très) secondaires Robin X Nami et Luffy X Ace.

Blabla de l'auteur : Et voilà, vous allez enfin savoir comment c'est passé la rencontre entre Blackmore et Sanji, je fais un grand merci à ce qui ont lut le chapitre un et j'ai essayé d'être assez sadique cette fois-ci.

Réponses au Reviews : 

RoronoaAgathou : Un grand merci pour ta review :3 Voici la suite, et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas faire beaucoup de chapitres, surement deux ou trois de plus, et question rapidité je ne sais pas non plus si je vais être assez régulière ou si je vais complètement sapé ! Sur ce un gros bisous à toi, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre 3

Aoibheal Fae : Merci, et voici la donc la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Chapitre 2**

Entendant cela, Le cuisinier attitré partit s'enfermer dans sa cuisine, tremblant de rage. Car oui, il avait bien fait l'amour avec ce taré, mais à l'époque c'était pour combler un amour non-partagé qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter. Il resta donc enfermé dans la cuisine, ratant tous ses plats, montrant à quel point il était furieux. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée que le dalleur qu'ils avaient pour capitaine vint le déranger.

Luffy : Hey sanji, j'ai faim !

Sanji : Oui, oui ça arrive.

Il dut donc se résoudre à préparer une conserve en vitesse, chose qu'il fit avec dégout, avant que l'équipage ne le découvre. Tout le monde passa à table et il put donc déposer le plat en son centre sans rien dire, même pas un compliment envers Nami et Robin.

Nami : Sanji, ta cuisine est différente de d'habitude…

Blackmore : Mais que racontez-vous mademoiselle Nami, la cuisine de mon chéri est absolument prodigieuse et je pari que…

Sanji : TA GUEULE ! C EST UNE PUTAIN DE CONSERVE, OK ? ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE LA FERME ET TU MANGES !

Il partit de la cuisine en claquant la porte, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le fait que Nami l'est mis à jour avait rendu Sanji furieux, mais aussi le fait d'avoir été incapable de préparer un plat pour son équipage, et puis être amoureux n'est pas une raison pour complimenter sans cesse la personne que l'on aime, bon il devait avouer qu'il le faisait sans cesse avec Nami et Robin… Mais elles étaient ses nakamas et elles étaient tout simplement magnifique, il donnerait sa vie pour sauver ses amis, bon peut-être pas Zoro… Enfin si…Ce serait même le premier qu'il sauverait, lui et son corps magnifique…Attends je ne viens pas de dire que Zoro était magnifique ? *en état de choque* Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il retombe dans la même connerie que celle qu'il avait fait i ans de cela, pour rien au monde il ne voulait avoir aussi mal. C'est donc passablement énervé que Sanji se rendit dans sa cabine ou il s'y enferma à double tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine du navire, l'équipage assez choqué, meme Luffy se taisait pour tout dire semblait réfléchir avant que le capitaine Blackmore éclate en sanglots bruyamment.

Blackmore : Comment je vais faire pour me rattraper…Déjà que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui…

Nami : Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui si il est bel et bien gay ?

Blackmore : Ce qui me fait dire ça, c'est la façon dont c'est déroulé notre étreinte de la dernière fois.

Le capitaine Blackmore, essuya de grosses larmes, se décidant enfin à leur raconter le fin mot de l'histoire.

Blackmore : I ans de cela, je n'étais encore qu'un mousse dans mon équipage, mais j'avais toujours à l'époque mon physique avantageux qui

Zoro : Avantageux ? Et moi je suis Barbe Blanche peut-être ?

Nami : Zoro tais-toi ! Laisse-le raconter.

Zoro : Mmmh…

Blackmore : qui me valait beaucoup de regards lubriques. Un soir, je m'étais aventuré dans une taverne et j'ai fais la connaissance de votre ami saoule, particulièrement triste et ruminant son malheur.

L'évocation d'un Sanji triste malgré le fait qu'il faisait parti de son équipage, fit se questionner le fameux capitaine Luffy qui redoubla d'attention à l'écoute de l'histoire.

Blackmore : Pour moi un gay pur souche, votre ami me faisait beaucoup d'effet, je me suis donc approché de lui et je l'ai abordé me rendant vite compte qu'il devait surement être gay vu qu'il me regardait avec un air un peu pervers. Nous avons donc finit au lit et c'est là que je suis tombé sous le charme devant tant de beauté, et le fait que ce ne soit pas possible qu'il m'aime s'est avéré quand au summum de notre plaisir il a crié le nom d'un autre homme, quand il a crié le nom de …

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience

**L'amant du cuisiner.**

Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de l'auteur du manga one piece.

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard il faut l'admettre et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je voulais également vous prévenir que pour cette fiction là, je ne répondrais pas au reviews sur le chapitre mais directement en message privé (seulement pour cette fiction là !). Et maintenant à vous de lire !

**Chapitre 3.**

POV Zoro

Blackmore : Pour moi un gay pur souche, votre ami me faisait beaucoup d'effet, je me suis donc approché de lui et je l'ai abordé me rendant vite compte qu'il devait surement être gay vu qu'il me regardait avec un air un peu pervers. Nous avons donc finit au lit et c'est là que je suis tombé sous le charme devant tant de beauté, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas possible qu'il m'aime s'est avéré quand au sommet de notre plaisir il a crié le nom d'un autre homme, quand il a crié le nom de…

Zoro : En en sais assez, ok ?

Je ne pouvais pas supporté une seconde de plus d'écouter le récit de l'homme que j'aimais couché avec un autre, même si je savais depuis longtemps ne pas avoir une seule petite chance, ne serait-ce que minuscule avec lui, ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Ce fut cet état d'esprit qui m'obligea à sortir de la cuisine, je regrettais vite cette action, lorsque je vis Sanji sortir de sa cabine pour pouvoir fumer. Mon cœur ce serra encore un peu plus lorsque je le vit afficher cet air si triste et désespéré, ainsi l'homme qu'il aimait ne devait surement pas partager ces sentiments, quel gâchis et dire que moi je serais même prêt à affronter la mort pour ses beaux yeux… Je choisis de faire comme si de rien n'était et de remonter directement dans ma salle d'exercice pour pouvoir me défouler non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, sinon j'allais rapidement craquer, seulement c'était sans compter sur Sanji qui m'arrêta dans mon élan en m'adressant la parole.

Sanji : Que ce passe-t-il pour que notre morphale de capitaine ne quitte pas la cuisine ?

Alors comme ça il souhaitait jouer l'indifférent à ce qui venait de ce passé ? Très bien. S'il croyait que j'allais rentrer dans son jeu, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Zoro : Notre capitaine semble assez captivé par le récit de tes ébats avec notre nouveau compagnon pour tout dire.

Sanji : Tu te foues de ma gueule ? Il n'a pas fait ça tout de même ?

Zoro : Pourquoi ? Tu as donc réellement quelque chose que tu souhaites caché ? Ton amour non réciproque peut-être ?

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, et il se mit rapidement à tremble, je sus à ce moment qu'il aimait toujours l'homme qu'il aimait il y a deux ans. Je choisis donc d'en rajouter une couche, après tout autant avoir le cœur complètement brisé, au lieu de rester dans cette ignorance que je ne supportais plus.

Zoro : Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu avais de si mauvais gouts.

Je sus immédiatement que je m'étais trompé quand il me regarda droit dans les yeux, intrigué.

Sanji : Tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Si tu l'avais sut tu n'aurais jamais dis ça.

Zoro : Pourquoi ton Apollon est beau à ce point.

Sanji : Là n'est pas la question, c'est simplement tu ne le rabaisseras jamais à ce point.

Sa réplique piqua au vif ma curiosité, je voulais à présent savoir à tout pris qui c'était.

Zoro : Je ne vois pas une seule personne que je puisse admirer à ce point.

Sanji : Moi si … Sur ce.

Il jeta sa clope à la mer d'un geste qui se voulait nonchalant, et revint s'enfermer dans sa cabine, me laissant comme un idiot dans l'ignorance. Après avoir rapidement grommeler sur mon sort, je suis monté directement faire mes abdos ne pouvant me chasser de l'esprit que j'ignorais qui aimait Sanji. Je passai mon temps à faire des pompes et des abdos, encore et encore en me répétant la même interrogation dans l'esprit tout ce temps. Qui j'admire à ce point ? Qui j'admire à ce point ? Qui j'admire à ce point ? Qui j'admire à ce point… Je finis par faire la lumière dans mon esprit, mais bien sur ! La seule personne que je ne pouvais pas insulter c'était bien moi-même, mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Roh et puis je ne peux pas rester dans l'incertitude comme ça ! Je descendis donc rapidement, et alla directement tambouriner à la porte de la cabine du sourcil en vrille.

Sanji : Nan mais ça va pas la tête, tu veux la défoncer ou quoi !

Et il ouvrit sa porte pour cesser ce raffut, profitant de l'opportunité je rentrais rapidement et fermai la porte à double tours derrière moi, ignorant ses protestations.

Zoro : Ca ne peux pas être moi n'est-ce pas ? La personne que tu aimes ?

A suivre…


End file.
